Drag Race Queen ♔ All Stars 6 ♔
Drag Race Queen All Stars 6 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on November 14th, 2018. Cast members announced from November 3rd, and until November 13th. 2018. The show featured twelve returning contestants representing all previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". This series aired 12 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was entered to the top fourth finalists. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2/3. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: November 14th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Allie X * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Amelie Muse & Guava Taylor * Challenge Winner: Amelie Muse * Bottom Three: Robin Giovanna, Impulse & Elizabeth Moan * Lip-Sync Song: 'Little Things' by Allie X * Eliminated: Robin Giovanna Episode 2: ''Legacy Ball'' Airdate: November 15th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Drag up leotards. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alice Hamphell * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Legacy Realness, Rudemption Runway, Winner Inspired Look. * Top 2: Victor Petrov & Elizabeth Moan * Challenge Winner: Victor Petrov * Runway Themes: The Legacy Ball (Legacy Realness, Rudemption Runway, Winner Inspired Look) * Bottom Two: Impulse & Tana Mel Day * Lip-Sync Song: 'Kiss and Make Up'' '' by Dua Lipa & BLACKPINK * '''Eliminated: Impulse Rudemption Looks Episode 3: ''Broadway: The Rusical'' Airdate: November 16th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Paris Hilton & Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Present your sexiest drag in just 15 minutes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amanda Dawning * Main Challenge: The contestants must wow the judges in a lipsyncing, dance number inspired by Broadway Stars. * Top Two: Elizabeth Moan & Tana Mel Day * Challenge Winner: Tana Mel Day * Runway Theme: Award Ceremony Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Three: Alice Hamphell, Victor Petrov & Guava Taylor * Lip-Sync Song: 'thank u, next' by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Alice Hamphell Episode 4: ''All-Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: November 17th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ariana Grande, Raven Symone & Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Reach for makeup items in a snake pit * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie Muse * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Top Two: Tana Mel Day & Adam Leman * Challenge Winner: Tana Mel Day * Runway Theme: Gore & Glam * Bottom Three: Amelie Muse, Pixie Andrews & Amanda Dawning * Lip-Sync Song: 'Palm Dreams' by Hayley Kiyoko * Eliminated: Amanda Dawning Snatch Game Episode 5: ''The B*tchelor'' Airdate: November 18th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Constance Zimmer and Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman * Mini-Challenge: "Chicken or What?" eating contest * Mini-Challenge Winner: Adam Leman * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the rules * Main Challenge: The contestants improvisation skills are tested in an unscripted dating show * Top Two: Amelie Muse & Guava Taylor * Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Runway Theme: Wigs on Wigs on Wigs * Bottom Two: Adam Leman & Takeshi Jordan * Lip-Sync Song: 'Froot'' '' by Marina and the Diamonds * '''Eliminated: Takeshi Jordan The B*tchelor Episode 6: ''Queens On A Plane'' Airdate: November 19th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Gigi Gorgeous & MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Pin the Wig * Mini-Challenge Winner: Elizabeth Moan * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a comedic spoof of "Queens On A Plane" * Top Two: Amelie Muse & Guava Taylor * Challenge Winner: Amelie Muse * Runway Theme: Jetset Eleganza * Bottom Two: Tana Mel Day & Pixie Andrews * Lip-Sync Song: 'Young & Beautiful'' '' by Lana Del Rey * '''Eliminated: Pixie Andrews When the remaining queens get back, they see all the eliminated queens there waiting for them. Episode 7: ''RuVenge Pilots'' Airdate: November 20th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Miley Cyrus & Jennifer Hudson * Mini-Challenge: In quick drag, do a fishy mug * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alice Hamphell * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the shows * Main Challenge: The contestants must pair up with an eliminated queen create pilots for new TV Shows. * Top Two Pairs: Elizabeth Moan & Alice Hamphell, Pixie Andrews & Victor Petrov * Challenge Winner(s) and Returning Queen(s): Alice Hamphell & Pixie Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: The returning queens get immunity for next 2 weeks. * Bottom Three: Guava Taylor & Adam Leman * Runway Theme: Circus Fashion * Lip Sync Song: 'Tennis Court'' '' by Lorde * '''Eliminated: Adam Leman Episode 8: ''Herstory of Pop'' Airdate: November 21st, 2018 * Guest Judge: Wendy Williams * Mini-Challenge: In quick drag, try to walk fiercely in a windy environment. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Elizabeth Moan * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the celebrities. * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about the history of pop music as assigned celebrities. * Top Two: Alice Hamphell & Tana Mel Day * Challenge Winner: Alice Hamphell * Runway Theme: Pop Culture Eleganza * Bottom Three: Amelie Muse, Elizabeth Moan & Pixie Andrews * Lip Sync Song: 'Pacify Her'' '' by Melanie Martinez * '''Eliminated: Pixie Andrews Herstory of Pop Episode 9: ''Queens of Media'' Airdate: November 22nd, 2018 * Guest Judges: Dylan O'Brien & OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew * Mini-Challenge Winner: Victor Petrov * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign Social Media Stars to the Queens * Main Challenge: The contestants should give drag makeovers to social media superstars * Top Two: Alice Hamphell & Tana Mel Day * Challenge Winner: Tana Mel Day * Bottom Three: Amelie Muse, Elizabeth Moan & Victor Petrov * Lip-Sync Song: 'Donatella'' '' by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Amelie Muse Episode 10: ''Dragsmaids'' Airdate: November 23rd, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kylie Jenner & James Charles * Mini-Challenge: Decorate a box that shows who they are and they must borrow something from another contestant. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the rules to queens. * Main Challenge: Act in the new romantic comedy film; "Dragsmaids". * Top Two: Alice Hamphell & Elizabeth Moan * Challenge Winners: Alice & Elizabeth Moan * Runway Theme: White Party Realness * Bottom Two: Tana Mel Day & Victor Petrov * Lip-Sync Song: 'Electra Heart'' '' by Marina and the Diamonds * '''Eliminated: Victor Petrov Episode 11: ''Final Four: The Rusical'' Airdate: November 24th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Rita Ora * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up * Mini-Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Main Challenge: The queens/kings must wow the judges in a lipsyncing of themselves verses, dance number. * Runway Theme: Final Four Realness * Lip-Sync Song: 'Close Your Eyes' by Kim Petras * Final 4: Alice Hamphell, Elizabeth Moan, Guava Taylor & Tana Mel Day * Eliminated: No One Episode 12: ''All Stars Goddness'' Airdate: November 25th, 2018 * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Rock It (To The Moon)" * Runway Theme: All Stars Godmess Eleganza Extravaganza * Eliminated Queen: Elizabeth Moan * Top Three All Stars: Alice Hamphell, Guava Taylor & Tana Mel Day * Lip Sync Song: 'Baby' by Clean Bandit ft. Marina & Luis Fonsi. * Winner of Drag Race Queen ♔ All Stars 6 ♔: Guava Taylor * Runner-Ups: Alice Hamphell & Tana Mel Day Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:DRQ Category:DRQ AS6 Category:AS6 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Khonarh's Shows